Fabuland Figure
Fabuland Figures are figures released with the Fabuland theme in 1979. Description A typical Fabuland Figure has a minifigure body very similar in proportions and construction to those of DUPLO Figures but is compatible with System bricks. Thanks to its movable head, arms and legs, a Fabuland Figure has the range of motion very much like normal minifigure's. The most significant difference is the presence of an animal-like head and lack of interchangable parts. The figure is made of a few parts, all fixed firmly together. The head is a detailed mould of a mammal, a reptile or a bird, sometimes topped by a peaked hat. It has a printing showing creature's eyes and expression. The torso is blocky and flat. At the back the waistline is slightly lowered, limiting the range of legs’ movement to 90 degrees. The arms are straight, integrated with C-shaped hands and they rotate in sockets. The torso is connected to the legpiece by a hinge, allowing the figure to sit. The legs are straight, square at the tights’ level, cylindrical in the middle and flat at the base, so the figure’s feet resemble 1x2 plates. The legs can move separately a quarter of a turn. The whole figure is about as tall as 6 bricks stacked up. During the ten years that the figures were manufactured, several changes were made to the figures, including three different types of copyright markings on the back of the legs, and different types of printed eyes. Some of the figures had slightly different moulds used for their head pieces during the manufacturing. From 1984 on, many of the figures were released as Key Chains. Production of the figures ceased in 1989. Fabuland Figures * Albert Albatross * Bernard Bear * Barney Bear * Billy Bear * Fabuland Figure Bulldog 1 * Inspector Dogge * Buzzy Bulldog * Boris Bulldog * Barty Bulldog * Fabuland Figure Bulldog 6 * Buster Bulldog * Bertie Bulldog * Rufus Rabbit * Robby Rabbit * Bonnie Rabbit * Bonnie Bunny * Cornelius Cat * Charlie Cat * Cathy Cat * Catherine Cat * Clover Cow * Kalle Crocodile * Clive Crocodile * Charlie Crow * Dr. Dog * Elmer Elephant * Elton Elephant * Edward Elephant * Freddy Fox * Gertrude Goat * Billy Goat * Hannah Hippopotamus * Henry Horse * Harry Horse * Bianca Lamb * Lucy Lamb * Lionel Lion * Mike Monkey * Monkey Mate * Chester Chimp * Gabriel Monkey * Oscar Orangutan * Marc Monkey * Fabuland Figure Monkey 8 * Maximillian Mouse * Moe Mouse * Morty Mouse * Marjorie Mouse * Perry Panda * Peter Panda * Patrick Parrot * Percy Pig * Hugo Hog * Blondi the Pig * Pierre Pig * Pat Pig * Peter Pig * Patricia Piglet * Paulette Poodle * Roger Raccoon * Ricky Raccoon * Fabuland Figure Raccoon 4 * Fabuland Figure Raccoon 5 * William Walrus * Wilfred Walrus Gallery of Variations Category:Fabuland Category:Minifigures introduced in 1979 Category:Minifigures